


Touched For the Very First Time

by writworm42



Series: How Brooke Lynn Got her Wings [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, SO MUCH AFFECTION, vanessa is a nurturing top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa guides Brooke through her first sexual experience.





	Touched For the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Madonna's Like A Virgin, because when in doubt, be like Vanjie and have 0 subtlety.

_Yeah, I’m sure. I’m ready._

Vanessa breathed into Brooke’s words, the permission and meaning behind them making her feel light with excitement, possibilities running through her mind and want beginning to claw its way down her body, tickling at the area between her legs. Vanessa had always been easy to turn on, but Brooke’s expectant look and wavering, still somewhat insecure smile did something to her that she’d never felt before, a mixture of protectiveness, endearment, and arousal so strong she couldn’t tell if she wanted to hug Brooke or flip her over and take her right then and there. She settled for bringing Brooke close again, giving her a teasing peck on the lips before moving to whisper in her ear.

“So, do you want to do it right now, or should I finally beat your ass at that game first?”

Brooke laughed, but Vanessa felt the older queen squirm a little underneath her. “What, you gettin’ excited already?” she continued, her voice husky and breath hot against Brooke’s skin. “Poor baby, must be so pent up after all these years.”

“You have no idea.” Brooke breathed out desperately, her chest heaving and squirming getting more intentional. Vanessa laughed, moving her mouth back to Brooke’s and drawing her in for a heavier, more languid kiss. She ran her tongue along the inside of Brooke’s lip lightly, eliciting a small, almost inaudible whimper. Encouraged, she bit down on Brooke’s lip, moving her hands quickly and lightly from Brooke’s shoulders down to her waist.

Just when Brooke’s tongue began to snake its way towards Vanessa's, she pulled away, her face hovering mere centimetres from Brooke as she whispered, “Why don’t we move this over to the bedroom?”

“Oh my God, yes.” Brooke gasped, practically knocking Vanessa over as she got up and grabbed Vanessa’s hand eagerly. Vanessa’s chest filled with excitement and affection, and she felt herself smiling so widely her cheeks hurt as Brooke led her into the bedroom.

But that was as far as Brooke got; suddenly, she had stopped, radiating pure nervous energy as she stood rooted to the spot next to the bed.

“I—What comes next, do I lie down, or do I take off my clothes, or…” Brooke stammered, turning to look at Vanessa, her eyes wild and cheeks flushing with a sudden, rising panic. Vanessa’s heart melted, and she could barely contain the cooing _aww_ that threatened to escape from her lips. She loved the rare moments when she got to see Brooke like this, needy with a vulnerability that she reserved for Vanessa. It was amazing to think that this queen, tall and muscular and poised, would need Vanessa’s guidance, that Vanessa could actually be just what Brooke needed. She smiled tenderly, watching Brooke’s eyes soften with trust and relief as Vanessa stepped forward and planted her hands firmly on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed.

“Hush now,” she soothed, tracing her thumb across Brooke’s lips and resisting the urge to tremble as Brooke breathed into the touch, “And let Papi take care of you.”

Straightening up, she took a moment to just look at Brooke, the normally well-put-together queen reduced to a squirming, panting, beautiful mess beneath her.  

“Thanks for letting me do this.” Vanessa muttered as she moved forward to straddle Brooke, reaching forward and kissing the Canadian queen’s cheek affectionately. “I’m so happy I get to share this with you.”

“I am too.” Brooke replied warmly. Vanessa could feel Brooke getting harder underneath her, and she was brought back to the moment, back to the task at hand that was currently craning for her touch, pupils practically blown with lust.

“Ready to get out of these clothes?” Vanessa ran her hands down Brooke’s chest, lingering soft, circling fingertips over her nipples for a moment before continuing to climb down to the hem of Brooke’s shirt. Brooke nodded, eyes closed and breath uneven. Vanessa obliged, bringing Brooke’s shirt up over her head and throwing it to the other side of the bed in one smooth motion before resuming her ministrations across Brooke’s chest, feeling her own cock begin to harden as she drank in Brooke’s desperate moans. She brought her hand down between Brooke’s legs and grabbed her crotch, palming the tent that had formed there as Brooke’s hard-on strained against her pants.

“Mm, look at that. So hard for me already.” Vanessa praised, rubbing slowly but firmly. “You been thinkin’ about this, alone at night? Dreaming about me puttin’ my hands all over you you?” she leaned over and bit Brooke’s ear. “I bet you know how to touch yourself just fine, don’t you? You ain’t need me for that.”

“Please… stop teasing me…” Brooke whined needily, her words barely able to escape between sharp, rasping breaths.

Vanessa didn’t need to be told twice; without any further hesitation, she undid the button of Brooke’s pants eagerly, quickly pulling them down until Brooke was able to kick them off. Vanessa hummed as she traced a finger along the waistband of Brooke’s briefs. “You sure this is okay?”

Brooke nodded, hips keening for more attention from Vanessa’s fingers. Smiling, Vanessa slid her hand into Brooke’s briefs and grabbed her cock with a firm hand, beginning to stroke as she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around one of Brooke’s nipples, circling it with her tongue and letting her teeth graze the hardened bud. She slid her thumb over the head of Brooke’s cock and felt the slick wetness of pre-cum gathering there, spreading it around with her finger as she flicked the tip delicately. She moved her mouth off of Brooke’s nipple, Brooke gasping at the loss of contact, and kissed all the way up to the nape of her neck.

“I’m gonna take your briefs off, then I want you to flip over, you understand?” a whine came as the answer to Vanessa’s question, but it was enough, and she followed through, moving away from Brooke just long enough for the tall queen to flip over, exposing her pale, now-bare ass.

 _Fuck_. Vanessa found herself taken aback for a moment, her breath hitching in her throat as she looked Brooke up and down, taking in every curve and muscle of her body, all the uncharted territory making Vanessa’s dick twitch as she thought about mapping herself onto it, the first explorer to make her mark.

“You’re so beautiful.” Vanessa sighed, running her hands down Brooke’s back until she had reached the top of her ass. Brooke hissed as Vanessa continued her journey, applying more pressure with her hands as she squeezed Brooke’s cheeks, gathering them together before spreading them apart. She lowered herself down to kiss the exposed area, but before she could, she noticed Brooke clenching, her body suddenly tense.

“Can you use lube or something?” Brooke asked, her voice hesitant. “Nina and I bought some, we could use that.”

Vanessa chuckled, and Brooke relaxed into the light vibration, exhaling sharply as she savoured the sensation of Vanessa’s mouth against her ass. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, baby. I’m gonna rim you first, then maybe try with my fingers. We can work our way up from there, ‘cause trust me, you’re gonna feel this in the morning as is.”

“Okay.” Brooke exhaled, relieved, making Vanessa chuckled again. It was funny to her, how much power she held in that moment, how much trust Brooke was giving her. She had to make sure she didn’t disappoint.

Not that she had any doubt about her ability to perform.

With a deft, expert tongue, Vanessa lapped at the rim of Brooke’s hole, alternating circles with teasing flicks, slowly at first and then getting faster and faster. This time, when Brooke tensed, it was out of pure pleasure, her cries getting louder and more desperate with every stroke of Vanessa’s tongue.

“Fuck, you taste so good.” she dipped the tip of her tongue inside the hole, and Brooke’s whole body bucked, begging for more. “Now where’s that lube at?” Vanessa came up for air, licking the taste of Brooke off her lips.

“Bedside table,” Brooke panted, “Hurry up.”

Vanessa bit her lower lip, rushing to fish out the lube Brooke had put in the bedside drawer. She rolled her eyes, amused, when she noticed the condoms laying beside the bottle, offering themselves up in three different sizes. She laughed a little to herself and shook her head, too easily imagining Brooke standing with Nina in the family planning aisle, fretting over what kind of condom she should buy.

Squirting lube into her hand and spreading it thickly over her fingers, Vanessa reassumed her position on top of Brooke, one hand steadying Brooke’s hips and the other teasing her hole.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Brooke gave a guttural gasp as Vanessa slid a single finger inside her.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Vanessa wriggled her finger around experimentally, watching for Brooke’s reaction as she brushed her prostate, “It’s kinda hot.”

“Kinda?” Brooke retorted, turning over to stick her tongue out at Vanessa, who responded by flashing Brooke a mischievous smile and hooking her finger, rubbing the tip over Brooke’s p-spot with a tantalizing, torturously slow pace that melted Brooke into a moaning, dripping puddle within seconds.

“Okay, it’s very hot.” Vanessa conceded, thrusting her finger in and out, establishing a rhythm and then falling back, letting Brooke take control.

_Oh my God, go faster!_

Vanessa went faster.

_Fuck fuck fuck, harder, harder, please go harder!_

Vanessa thrust with renewed abandon, pounding her finger deeply until her knuckles almost hurt. At some point, she added in a second finger, Brooke grunting out a thousand _yes thank you fuck fuck yes yes yes fucks_ to show her appreciation.

_Don’t stop don’t stop oh my God fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna—_

With a final thrust of her fingers, Vanessa watched with pure, giddy satisfaction as Brooke came hard, sticky white splashing the bedsheets underneath herself to form a surprisingly big wet spot.

“Fuck.” Brooke rolled over, her whole body flushed with pleasure and exhaustion, sweat dotting her forehead. “That was amazing.”

Vanessa slid up to Brooke and laid down beside her, pulling her close and resting her head on her chest. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” they stayed there for a moment, their shallow breaths syncing, before a sated, cozy mood began to settle in. Looking up at Brooke, Vanessa added again, “Thank you so much for letting me do that. I’m serious. I’m so happy I got to be your first.”

“I have to say, if the bar stays that high, I hope you’re my last, too.” Brooke joked, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Vanessa laughed and reached up to let her own tongue meet Brooke’s, but the words echoed in her mind, her heart leaping and chest buzzing with happiness. _Brooke wants me to be her last_. “I could get into that.” she muttered, leaning back down to rest against Brooke again, the smell of sweat and sex sweet in the air.

“So, do you want me to get you off now?” Vanessa could feel Brooke’s heartbeat quicken as she asked the question, and she smiled.

“Well, if you’re up for it,” she looked up at Brooke with a twinkle in her eye, “How ‘bout I teach you how to give your first blowjob?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! There's gonna be one more part to this series, a little fluffy epilogue I was originally gonna add in at the end of this part but decided to make into its own thing cause I wanted to make it a little longer. I'm already working on it, so the update should be coming very soon!


End file.
